


Sparks Fly

by shapechanger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hint of James/Lily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shapechanger/pseuds/shapechanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short vignette, in which James is on fire (literally), Lily is aggravated, Sirius is no help whatsoever and Remus intervenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks Fly

When James Potter tore through the Gryffindor common room with scorch-marks on his face, hair smoking faintly and Sirius Black on his heels, no one really paid it much attention. It was a fairly frequent occurrence at this point in the school year, and the other Gryffindors had learned to just let it happen and not get in the way.

Only Remus Lupin, sat in a chair by the fireplace with a book in his lap and a smear of ink on his nose, arched an eyebrow and called after them, "What did he do this time, Padfoot?"

"NOT NOW MOONY!" James was busy trying to put out the stray sparks still in his hair even as he ran for the stairs leading to the dormitories.

"Evans again. What did you expect?" The smirk on Sirius' face carried in his voice even as he followed James, glancing over his shoulder. "For the record, I _did_ try to stop him. Even Peter said it might not be a good idea, though don’t quite know where he’s got to now."

Remus gave him a flat look. Sirius turned to face him and spread his hands. "Well, I said that you would tell him not to do it. Does that count?"

"Not really. Get him out of sight or we'll have a repeat of the incident after that Potions class last month. I'll distract her if I can, but no promises."

The reason for James' frantic exit (besides the fact that his hair was still smouldering) quickly became all too clear as a petite redhead, pink in the cheeks and simmering with what could only be a more than mild amount of rage, came flying through the portrait hole entrance to the common room not a few seconds later. The wand in her grip still had sparks flying from it, identical to the ones that Prongs had been attempting to battle before they singed his hair any further.

_Oh dear._

As Lily approached Remus and dropped into the chair opposite his, she asked through gritted teeth, "Where is that colossal prat whose company you somehow manage to tolerate?"

Remus' lips twitched into something perilously close to a smile. "You’re going to have to be tad more specific, Lily. Which one?"

"Potter."

Remus shrugged. "Likely cowering in fear somewhere you won't be able to find him at this point, like any wise man who is stupid enough to anger a lady. What was it this time?"

"He just got us both thrown out of the library and banned for a week because he wouldn't leave me alone." Pausing, Lily put on a high-pitched imitation of the librarian's voice. " _Perhaps a week without access to the library will persuade you to conduct your romantic affairs elsewhere, Ms. Evans, rather than distracting other students_. Honestly, I wanted the ground to swallow me up, she was so loud." Narrowing her eyes at Remus, she added, "When he comes out of hiding, tell him that the next time he does anything like that, I’m going to shove this-" she brandished her wand, "-so far up his backside that he'll think he's on stilts for a week afterwards."

Suppressing a wince, Remus inclined his head, opting not to draw attention to the fact that she clearly expected there to be another time. "Crystal clear. In the meantime, do spare him a further thrashing and play chess with me instead? I doubt he'll emerge for a while."

"Ugh, fine. But I get the white pieces."

"Of course."


End file.
